When the Heart Races
by orgyinhoboken
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Bella Swan and the boy with green eyes both have an immense love for music but what they both don't know is that they are not as complete as they might think they are.
1. Episode one: Dark blue

**When the Heart Races**

**Season premier**

**INTRO:**

There's a rhythm to every movement;

A rhythm to every beat.

An explosion of bodies, and sounds, of hands reaching for something more.

Something more than just the ghost of the past.

But to hold on to something real.

There's the pressure of bodies slamming, dying and aching to get to the addiction they so rightfully deserve.

To find peace and solitude in this hell on earth.

To breathe again and feel alive.

This loud pounding, ear shattering noise we love so much is calling our names.

Taking our hands and leading us away from the darkness.

Taking us to the one place we can call home.

It's what makes the rhythm in our chest beat wild with a passion.

Fighting and pounding violently against chamber doors, screaming for peace.

It's what makes this rhythm, our _heart_; race.

Because when the heart races, this is what it's racing toward:

The here.

The now.

The future.

And ultimately the fast pounding noise we call our home.

What _we_ call: music.

**EPISODE ONE: Dark Blue**

It's amazing how the feel of perspiration and the movement of hands reaching towards the ceiling can bring forth one of the most amazing feelings in the world.

And there's no other place in the world I'd rather be than here.

Wrapped in the arms of this thrumming sound bleeding the speakers and pouring out into our souls with its own tint of light in the very much blackness of our hearts.

There's no other place better in the world than living in this moment right here and right now…

My eyes traveled past the waving hands, past the bobbing heads, and jumping bodies dancing to the amazing noise and to the shade of bronze hair I knew so well.

His long pale fingers were flying across the keyboard and I didn't think I heard a sound more beautiful in my life.

His stunning green eyes were concentrating on his beautiful work.

And I was aching to truly see them outside of this dim light.

I had seen them only a few times vaguely before but even in those moments they were a stunning shade of green.

_He _was stunning, as well as his music.

I always wished to tell him this but I never even got the courage to even ask what his name was.

There seemed to be so much to him that many maybe didn't know.

Something that I would like to know one day…

The song ended its final cord and the crowd erupted in yells and cheers.

I smiled but remained silent.

And finally his green eyes lifted toward the crowd and he smiled.

A smile that could light the world in its own light.

I wished more than anything that his eyes would see me but as always they didn't.

And as always he and his band members made it off the stage and like all the other nights; that would be the last time I would see him.

"Bella!" I turned to the sound of my name being called to see Alice making her way towards me with Jasper.

When she finally got to my table they both slid in the booth across from me.

"Hola mi Amiga. Why the sad face?" Alice asked.

I laughed. "I don't have a 'sad face' this is how I always look. I'm fine Alice, really."

She gave me a skeptical look but didn't press the matter.

Thank God.

"So where's Rosalie?" I asked causally taking a sip of my soda.

"No idea. Probably with some guy." Alice answered and Jasper's eyes narrowed. He always got protective when it came to his sister and all the guys she dated.

Rosalie was no slut.

She didn't sleep with them all but she did have _a lot_ of boyfriends she went through.

I simply nodded and unconsciously my eyes scanned for that slight trace of bronze hair.

I didn't see him.

Dejected I turned back and was met with Alice's curios gaze.

I shook my head letting her know I didn't want to talk about it.

She nodded but her eyes looked a bit worried.

I looked around the small club; zoning out as usual and just taking everything in.

Each wall was painted a brilliant shade of dark blue and the floor was pitch black.

I remember first coming to this place, see it all, and thinking at that time that I would always love the color dark blue.

And since then it always has been my favorite color.

It's hard to not drown yourself in a place like this; in a place you feel like you belong…

"Hey guys!" Rosalie called out.

And my 'zoning out' moment was shattered.

I turned my head to see the beautiful blond making her way towards us.

She gave Jasper and Alice both a hug before sliding into our both next to me and giving me a hug as well.

"Where have you been Rose?" Jasper asked threw gritted teeth.

"Oh relax Jaz! But Alice, Bella: I met this amazing guy. He's tall, pale and handsome."

We all laughed except for Jasper.

"What's his name?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Edward." Rose answered; a huge smiling stretching across her perfect lips.

"Edward huh? So who exactly is this "Edward"?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

Rose rolled her eyes. "_Edward_ is a musician and he's going to be here any minute so I want you to behave your self!"

Jasper mumbled something under his breath but it was too low for any of us to hear it.

Rose looked over Jasper and then quickly back at us. "Ok he's coming over. Be nice Jaz." Jasper just glared but said nothing.

And what happened next will forever be in my mind.

The tall pale bronze haired god I had watched almost every night was headed straight for us.

My breathing stopped. And his stunning green eyes bored into mine.

A look of surprise and wonder on his face.

And ironically I was sure the same look was on mine.

But then the dream was shattered as he came to stand by Rose and she got out of the booth and pecked him lightly on the lips.

That was enough to rip me apart.

_He_ was the Edward she was talking about.

The same guy I wanted to talk to, to be with since the first night I saw him. And he was hers in a matter of a few short hours at most.

I wanted to scream.

"Alice, Bella. This is Edward. Edward this is Alice and Bella my two best friends." She gestured to us and Alice flashed him a smile and stuck out her hand. He chuckled and shook his hand with hers.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Nice to meet you too, Alice."

She laughed and removed her hand from his.

"And this is my brother, Jasper." Rose stated.

Jasper's hand shake was firm and Edward raised his eyebrows in question. Jasper merely shrugged.

And then Edward's brilliant green eyes turned toward me once again and I stared at him like a deer caught in head lights.

I had never heard his voice, never knew his name.

And in a matter of minutes I find this all out plus the fact that he was with Rosalie.

And now I looked like an idiot with a mental disorder, just blankly staring at him.

"And you must be Bella." His velvet voice purred and he held out his hand for me to shake.

I glanced at it and then back at his face.

A small frown was forming between his eyebrows.

And everyone was staring at me.

I shook my head and took his hand in mine.

And I felt like I was on fire.

He must have felt it too because his green eyes went saucer wide and his eyebrows shot so far up I thought they were going to reach his hairline.

"Edward." He said unsteadily. I quickly dropped my hand from his and looked at the table. Could this get any more awkward?

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay. That was weird. Well, me and Edward are heading out. Just wanted you guys to meet him and to let you know." Rose informed us.

"Ok, have fun!" Alice said happily.

Jasper just glared and I remained silent but I noticed that Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"Well, we better get going..." She touched Edward's arm and finally he snapped out of what ever he was thinking about and glanced down at her like it was the first time he had ever seen her in his life.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked him.

He just nodded but his eyes shot to mine when he did.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later. Bye." Rose waved and with another surprised awed look from Edward and a few goodbyes; they were both on their way out the door.

And my already shattered world crumbled even more.

"Hey Bella are you okay?" Alice asked me, concern heavy in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry, just thinking."

"Alright. Whatever you're thinking about; you know you can tell me right?"

"Of course, Alice." I said automatically.

She smiled. "Good."

We left the club shortly after Rose and Edward left and for the first time in my life I was actually glad to leave and go home.

I took the public buss that night and looked up at the sky.

It wasn't a dark blue color I longed it to be.

But instead black with the hint of light from the moon and stars.

There were only four people on the bus with me and I had never felt so alone in my life.

Alice had offered to drive me home multiple times and was about to force me to get in the car but I told her how much I just need to be completely alone. Just to think.

And I did need that and for that I was grateful that she let me go home on my own.

_I see the world could be burning now there's nothing but dark blue, if you've ever been alone you'll know._

And those words rang in my head all through out that night even to the early hours of the morning till finally sleep over took my body and dreams invaded my mind.

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave a review telling me your opinion! This is only chapter one and there's still SO much to come so please review and read this story. I think you guys might really like it. (I hope) Thanks for reading and remember: Review, review, review! **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: As you guys may have noticed this is going to be treated like a TV show. Why? Cause I thought it would be something different and fun to do. So yes there will be a 'season finale' which will be like the final chapter. But ONLY for this 'season' so yes there will be a 'season two' if I get a good response from this story. And if I don't become a lazy ass then once a week (every week) You will get an update but only on Tuesday's at 8:00PM considering this is the day that the 'season premier' has been shown but although it is not 8:00PM from now on it will be shown at 8:00PM unless I write a notice saying otherwise.**

**Tonight's episode featured music by: Jack's Mannequin**

**And now here's a preview of next weeks episode:**

_There was just something about her that made me question everything else._

_There was a depth to her that many most likely did not see._

_But I did._

_Why was last night the first time I had seen her?_

_Had she never been at the club before?_

_Or was I really that blind?_

_I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and took a deep breath._

_Now or never right?_

_I gave out a shaky nervous laugh and knocked on the door._

_I could hear a muffled shout and then the thud of foot steps approaching the door._

_I took another deep breath as I watched the door knob twist and swing open._

_And here we go……._

* * *

**Yes, that preview was in was Edward's POV. **

**And it will go like that for every other episode. Episode three will be BPOV & episode 4 will be EPOV & so on & so on.**

**But who was Edward talking about? Rose or Bella?**

**And whose door is he knocking on?**

**Well you're gonna have to review to find out!**

**And look for all new episodes of: **

**When the Heart Races every Tuesday night at 8:00PM **

**(And if for some reason I cannot get an 'episode' up I will let you all know before hand)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Episode two: All we know

**Episode two: All we know**

Rosalie.

Beautiful name, beautiful girl.

But it just wasn't there; the connection.

Or whatever the hell you're suppose to feel.

In all honesty I haven't felt that "connection" with _anyone._

But at least I wasn't completely alone because Emmett hadn't either even though he's been with his fair share of girls.

Which translates to: Way too many that I can count.

I've heard a great deal of how much amazing love is.

The feeling to give you heart to someone and to trust that it will not be broken; to give yourself to someone you would do almost anything for.

And it still feels like I'll never find that.

I shook my head, coming from my thoughts.

_You're too young for this, Edward. When it happens you'll know. You still have time to fall in love._

Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair and grabbed my jacket and car keys and left my apartment.

* * *

I sped quickly down the street.

What was I doing?!

But then my thoughts wondered back to _her_.

There was just something about her that made me question everything else.

There was a depth to her that many most likely did not see.

But I did.

Why was last night the first time I had seen her?

Had she never been at the club before?

Or was I really that blind?

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and took a deep breath and shortly arrived there.

On one hand my mind was screaming at me.

What was I doing?! Why was I here?!

But something told me I had to.

I _had_ to be here.

I looked up at the apartment.

Now or never right?

I gave out a shaky nervous laugh and knocked on the door.

I could hear a muffled shout and then the thud of foot steps approaching the door.

I took another deep breath as I watched the door knob twist and swing open.

And here we go….

Her face held an immense amount of shock for a millisecond and then disappointment and finally nothing.

Her eyes and face held no emotion.

My hands started to feel hot and my throat became dry.

What the hell was I thinking?

I should have never come here…

"Here to see Rose?" Her angelic voice brought me from my thoughts and I never heard a more perfect sound.

"I…I…"

"Edward!" I heard Rose shout.

I looked past Bella to see Rose coming down the stairs.

Fuck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she reached the door that Bella was still holding open and I was still standing outside like a moron.

"Oh…I…I...came here to see you…?" I mentally smacked myself.

That sounded like a question.

A dumb ass question.

Rose laughed. "Well, come in!"

Bella stepped past the door and headed for the stairs.

My stomach dropped.

She hated me.

Why did this thought make me feel….hurt? Disappointed?

_Because you like her…_

How do you like someone you barely spoke a sentence to?

_Because there was just something there._

_Attraction?_ Yes but also something else.

Something stronger.

It wasn't love.

I believe that it could happen but not now, eventually.

It was…chemistry. As clichéd as it sounded that's what it was.

And never once in my life had I ever felt it with anyone else.

That had to mean something right?

I walked numbly inside and sat on the couch, Rose coming to sit next to me.

"Oh Bella where are you going?" Rose asked.

Bella slowly turned around, her foot on one step.

"I was just going to go back to my room. Leave you guys alone."

"Oh don't be silly! Come here and sit next to Edward."

Reluctantly she came and sat next to me and I felt like dying.

Why did she hate me so much?

"Bella loves you band and she writes some stuff herself." Rose winked at her and Bella blushed crimson.

"Really?" I asked interested.

"Yeah." She replied quietly, still blushing.

"She writes some amazing stuff. I've only seen one piece and that was about five years ago. She doesn't let anyone near her writing. It's an honor to see it. No joke."

"Oh Rose stop it!" Bella blushed even more.

Rose laughed and I offered Bella a small smile which she returned to my great surprise.

"We need to all go out sometime. You can bring a friend or two of yours and me and Bella will bring Alice and Jasper and I think we'll all just have a great time." Rose said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we all should. I'll bring my friend Emmett." I said absently still looking at Bella.

"Great! How about tomorrow night at the club?" Rose suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I said, finally turning my gaze toward her.

"Then it's a plan." Rose smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Yes it is."

* * *

"Edward, ma man!" Emmett's booming voice made me jump.

I looked up from my book to see him stumbling through the door.

"Drunk again, Em?"

"You know it!"

I shook my head and let out a small laugh.

"You're so retarded."

"And you are so gaaaaaay."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not gay."

"Yes you are! When's the last time you've been with a chick?"

"Last night."

His eyes just about popped out of his head.

"LIES!" He shouted.

"NO! I'm serious. You can meet her tomorrow night. Me and a couple of her friends and brother are going back to the club. I kinda told them you were coming anyway."

"Alright, cool." Emmett came and sat next to me and gave me this weird look.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

"Is she hot?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Emmett she is."

"Can I have her?"

I smiled. "Yes, Emmett you can."

"You're serious?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I like someone else."

"When the hell did this happen?!"

"Well, I really kind of figured that out today."

"Do tell?" Emmett folded is hands at his lap and crossed his ankles.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "It's a long story…"

"And I've got plenty of time."

I smiled and began telling him everything I knew about Bella Swan.

* * *

**Holeeshit guys I'm so sorry AGAIN! I owed you an update weeks ago on Tuesday but I've been busy. I'm in high school now & it's asdfghjkl. And plus I freakin' forgot to update it D: I feel like an asshole because I don't want to do the same thing I did with A Twist Of Fate (Which is DONE!) I'm truly sorry. I'm missing all those people who review A Twist Of Fate. I wish some of them would review this story D; but most of you probably have given up on me and that story. But to those of you who haven't; thank you **_**so**_** much. Please, please, please read and review this story and read A Twist OF Fate if you haven't already & review it! :D and to those of you who have read it. Go read the last chapter. It is FINALLY up!**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Yes I'm still going to follow through with the Tuesday every week at 8:00PM thing. The only reason why this isn't being shown at that date and time is because I haven't shown a new episode in forever! Sorry again D:**

**Tonight's episode featured music by: Paramore**

**And now here's a preview of next weeks episode:**

"_I've wanted to talk to you for a long time…" I admitted finally._

"_Really?" He asked, surprise in his bright green eyes._

_I laughed nervously. "Yes, really."_

"_Why?"_

_I thought about that for a moment._

"_Your music. It's amazing. And just you…I don't know. There's something about you that's compelling._

_He smiled at me and it was that smile that could light up the darkest of rooms, the smile I wanted to be shown my way._

_And now it was._

"_I feel the same way. That compelling feeling. I feel that with you."_

"_Really?" Now it was my turn to be surprised._

_He chuckled and his eyes shone with happiness. "Yes, really."_

* * *

**Yeah so there's your little preview. **

**It kinda gave a lot away. **

**Oh well.**

**You guys deserve it.**

**I'm sorry to keep you waiting D:**

**And this chapter was more of a filler chapter, not much happened.**

**But there is a lot yet to come my friends.**

**So look for all new episodes of: **

**When the Heart Races every Tuesday night at 8:00PM **

**Thanks for reading!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
